1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to spectrum analyzers with components configured to reduce weight and overall size. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a spectrum analyzer used in conjunction with a Vector Network Analyzer (VNA).
2. Background
Recently a handheld vector network analyzer (VNA) was developed by Anritsu Corporation as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,039. The handheld VNA is available from Anritsu under the trademark Site Master™. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,039 the handheld VNA is provided in a housing with dimensions of approximately 8 inches by 6 inches by 2½ inches and a weight of less than three pounds, including batteries, with a test signal from 25 MHz to 3.3 GHz. The handheld VNA includes two printed circuit boards, one for controlling the display and another for circuit components of the VNA itself.
The handheld VNA functions are beneficial. But, it is sometimes desirable when testing components where larger test equipment is difficult to manage to use the handheld VNA in conjunction with a spectrum analyzer. In particular, when testing cellular telephone base stations, it is desirable to determine if appropriate signal frequencies are provided from the base station to cellular phones, in addition to using a VNA to verify components of the base station are functioning properly. A spectrum analyzer, like a traditional VNA is typically a large unit, and may weigh 40 pounds or more and measure greater than three feet on a side. The spectrum analyzers are typically transported by truck to the remote cell phone base station sight and carried by two people to the base station. Transportation of the large spectrum analyzers can prove especially difficult.